Dance Romance
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin's heart is broken and Edd tries to cheer him up. Could Kevin really be interested in a dork like Edd, or is he just teasing? Mild language and mention of sex. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d
1. Chapter 1

Edd sighed. Eddy had somehow convinced him to attend another school dance. It had been Edd's full intention to avoid all of the dances in high school, but Eddy was sure it would be a great experience.

Edd sipped his punch and surveyed the room. High school had proved to be much better than his previous educational endeavors. He wasn't popular, but his peers seemed to hold him in better regards. He provided a tutoring service and had helped many of them out of tight spots.

He was smarter than ever and had already started taking several college courses online to prepare him for the real thing. College racked his nerves though. He hated the thought of being away from the other Eds. Eddy was going into business and Ed was still unsure if he wanted to continue with school at all.

Edd sighed and went to sit by a window. Cool air seeped in through the seams of the window pain. It felt rather pleasant in contrast to the heat emitting from the lights and bodies that filled the small dance area. Edd examined his punch as he swirled it round and round in its small plastic cup.

Kevin was walking in with his usual group, the teal haired Nathan and ever faithful Nazz, when Edd looked up. He noticed that Kevin's usual smirk was replaced with a rather sour expression. It looked as if he was against coming to the dance as well. This surprised Edd. Surely someone as popular as Kevin would love the attention he undoubtedly received at any large social gathering.

Sure enough some pretty girl ran up to Kevin as soon as she laid eyes on him. Kevin seemed unimpressed and brushed her off. Nathan tried to cheer her up as Kevin headed straight for Edd.

Despite the fact that Kevin hadn't taunted Edd since middle school, the _ravenette_ still felt his heart pound hard against his chest as Kevin got closer. This was probably due to the fact that after a few tutoring sessions, Edd had begun to develop a sort of attraction to the redhead.

Kevin didn't even make eye contact as he walked past Edd and pushed open the door to the courtyard. Edd let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked back to Nathan and Nazz.

Nazz looked exasperated and gave Edd a weak smile. She walked over to where he was sitting and said, "Hey Double D, what's up?"

"Oh not very much," Edd responded. "Is something going on with Kevin?"

Nazz sighed. "Yeah he's all bummed out over this girl that dumped him. He really wanted her to come tonight, even if it was just as friends, but she stood him up. I don't know what was so special about her, but he's really torn up about it."

"Isn't it normal to be upset when a relationship reaches a conclusion?"

"Well yeah dude, but he usually doesn't get _this_ upset." She waved her hand. "He refuses to talk to me or Nat about it at this point so I guess he can just sulk while we have a good time."

Edd frowned. "Excuse my interjection, but isn't that a bit cruel? Shouldn't his friends be by his side in his time of need?"

"Dude we've been trying. He needs some space to get everything figured out. It's not like we're abandoning him. Nat and I will be here when he's ready to talk."

Nathan appeared beside Nazz. "Hey Double Delightful mind if I barge in?"

"Well there's not much barging in to do, I was just getting ready to excuse myself." Edd rose to his feet and deposited his cup in the nearby trash can before walking out to the courtyard to look for Kevin.

Edd was rather irritated with Nazz and Nathan's seemingly lack of interest in Kevin's plight. He didn't see the knowing glance that passed between them as he walked outside.

Edd looked around. The courtyard appeared to be empty and he feared that Kevin had already slipped back into the building through the doors adjacent to the ones Edd came from. A small sniffle caught Edd's attention and he quickly located the source.

Kevin was sitting on the ground by one of the walls with his head on his knees.

"K-kevin?"

The redhead jerked up and quickly wiped at his eyes. "Damn it dork what do you want?"

Edd's felt like Kevin had knocked the wind from him. "I was simply checking to see if you were alright."

Kevin let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah I'm fan-freakintastic dude."

"Can I assist you in any way?"

Kevin scoffed. "I doubt it." They were both quiet for a few minutes before Kevin spoke again. "Why are you even out here?"

"I told you that I was concerned-"

"Yeah but _why_?"

Edd was taken aback. He wanted to tell Kevin he was out there because he cared. He wanted Kevin to be happy. He wanted Kevin to be with him. Edd gulped and blushed as the last thought passed through his head. He was glad it was still fairly dark despite the lights flickering from inside.

"If Ed or Eddy were out here I would come to check on them as well."

Kevin flashed Edd a large smile and laughed. "Hey don't lump me in with those two dorks." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Edd.

Edd's heart pounded in his chest. Kevin looked so _appealing_ in that moment.

Kevin got to his feet and scratched at his neck. "Thanks for coming out to check up on me. I'm actually feeling a bit better now."

"It was my pleasure Kevin. You've still got my phone number correct? If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm all ears."

"Yeah I've got it. I might need to let you know about a few more tutoring sessions too. Chemistry is really kicking my ass right now."

Edd nodded and the pair stood there silently facing each other. They were both avoiding eye contact and listening to the music playing inside the school. A slow song began to play and their eyes met.

"Want to dance?"

Edd let out a surprised squeak and covered his mouth as a deep blush spread across his face. "K-kevin don't tease me like that."

Kevin frowned. "I'm not. Come on we can dance out here where no one will see us." He grabbed Edd's hands and pulled him further away from the windows. Kevin placed Edd's hands on his shoulders before placing his own on the ravenette's hips.

Kevin's touch sent fire through Edd's slim body. Their bodies were painfully close, as were their faces. The pair swayed to the music and Edd occasionally allowed himself to look into Kevin's eyes.

Suddenly the distance between them was closed and Kevin nestled his head into Edd's shoulder. Their swaying stopped and Edd's mind reeled as Kevin sighed and held him tightly. "Edd why do I keep going out with the wrong people?"

"I-I do not know Kevin. M-maybe it's time to try something new."

"Yeah. Would you want to go out sometime?"

Edd stiffened. "W-what!?" He pushed Kevin away and pulled his hat down over his face. "If you'll excuse me I think I should go check on how Ed and Eddy are doing. I-I'll talk to you later." He made a mad dash for the door and disappeared inside.


	2. Chapter 2

School resumed as usual on Monday morning. Edd had been a mess the entire weekend and was incredibly nervous about running into Kevin at school. He had barley come to terms that he had developed feelings for the redhead, being asked out was almost too much for his system to handle. Ed and Eddy had noticed Edd's strange behavior, but he hadn't confided in them about what happened. In Edd's mind it all still felt rather surreal.

* * *

><p>Edd cracked open his literature book and was about to start reading when he overheard a conversation between two jocks sitting behind him.<p>

"Did ya hear about Kev and that Samantha girl?"

"Yeah who hasn't? Dude finally cashed in his V-card after the dance Saturday. Bout time huh?"

"Dude I always thought it was gonna be with Nazz but hey at least she's still on the market right?"

They sniggered. "Yeah but Kev's super protective of her, so I'd watch out."

"Yeah yeah I know. She's not really my type anyways."

Edd was frozen in his seat. The world crashed down around him as their words sank in. Kevin had lost his virginity that weekend? A lump formed in his throat. Did that mean that he really had been teasing Edd the whole time? Was it all a part of some game to him?

Edd managed to hold his emotions in as he asked for a pass to the nurse's office. He crept downstairs to the auditorium for a private spot to let his tears flow freely. Heartbreak turned out to be a very accurate description of what it felt like when you discovered the person you cared for was never interested.

* * *

><p>Edd put in his ear buds as he prepared to walk the track in gym class. Maybe some music would get his mind of Kevin. He felt one of the buds being removed from his ear and turned to see a smiling Nathan holding it.<p>

"Hey Double Dreamboat want to walk together?"

Edd sighed. Seeing Nathan was almost as bad as seeing Kevin at that point. However Nathan hadn't done anything wrong so it would be rude to turn down his offer. "I suppose that would be alright."

"Sweet now all my friends will be jellies." He wriggled his eyebrows and winked.

"I couldn't imagine why Nathan," Edd said as he began to walk. He removed his other bud and wrapped the cord around his MP3 player before depositing it into his pocket.

"Dude I keep telling you to call me Nat and duh it's because your _Double Dreamboat_."

"I also keep telling you to refer to me as Edd or Double D, but you refuse."

"Aww man fine, but you have to call me Nat then ok Double D?"

Edd nodded. "Agreed Nat."

"Well now that we have that settled do you mind telling me what happened Saturday night?"

Edd felt his face heat up. "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"Oh but it is because Kevin came back in to the dance and straight to Samantha, the one that he blew off on the way outside. He was smiling, but he still seemed pissed off. They danced the rest of the night and then he took her home."

Edd clenched his hands into fists. "I am already aware of what happened next, it seems to be the talk of the school already."

"Oh so you know that she dumped him already?"

Edd stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Yeah she took his big V and dumped him the next day. I guess it's kind of her thing. She's some sort of she-witch that preys on brokenhearted guys. Come on keep walking or we're gonna get yelled at or run over."

Edd started walking again and Nat gave him a few moments to process what he had said. Edd eventually asked, "H-how is he doing?"

Nat shrugged. "Ok I guess for getting rejected three times in a week."

"Three?"

"Yeah little miss perfect, you, and she-witch Samantha."

"Oh no I didn't reject him."

"Really? Because I heard that he asked you out and you disappeared."

Edd gulped. "N-no he was just teasing me. He didn't really mean it. He was just giving me a hard time because I went out to check on him."

"Dude are you even listening to yourself? He _likes you_. That's why he finally tried to ask you out. He's liked you for a long time but he kept forcing himself to go out with all those girls to, I don't know keep up appearances or some shit. Nazz was the only girl he ever really liked, and that was like forever ago."

Edd chewed on his bottom lip. Could it really be true? Kevin had legitimate romantic feelings for him? "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I'm one of Kev's best friends. I just want him to be happy and I think you could be the one to do that for him. If you don't believe me go ask him yourself. It's not like you even live that far away from him. Just go up to him and say hey, are you serious about the date? Yeah oh well sorry for running out on you, I'd love to go out sometime. Let's make out." Nat turned around and made kissing sounds while running his hands over his back.

Edd let out a small chuckle. Nat got yelled at by the coach to "stop jacking around" and resumed walking like he wasn't making out with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd's heart pounded in his chest as he walked up to Kevin's locker. Edd had been wasting time reorganizing his already immaculate locker while he waited for Kevin to appear. He was glad that there was a monster movie on that afternoon that Ed and Eddy had been eager to leave. He really wanted to talk to Kevin in private. Luckily Kevin had stayed after class to talk to a teacher so the halls were practically empty when he got to his locker.

Edd took a deep breath and approached the redhead. "Salutations Kevin."

Kevin grunted in response, "Sup."

"I-I wanted to apologies for the other night-"

"Nah its cool, no big deal."

"It is a big deal Kevin. I-I thought you were joking."

Kevin looked up from his locker. "Wait really?"

"Well at first I thought you were serious, but I didn't know how to respond. I may have overreacted a little-"

Kevin chuckled. "A lot?"

Edd gulped and nodded. "Ok maybe a lot, but then I found out about Samantha and I thought you were just playing some game with me. I would actually quite enjoy ah going out with you."

Kevin silently put the rest of his things away and closed his locker. He stood up and scratched the back of his neck. "Man I really screwed things up didn't I?"

"I feel like I should ta-"

"No dork shut up," Kevin said in almost a whisper. "It was my own damn fault. I know you're shy. I could have gone after you or something." He paused and thought for a moment. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Edd nodded and walked outside with Kevin to his motorcycle. Edd was glad to see that Kevin had brought his extra helmet, but he felt a little sick when he realized why. "I suppose I'm not who you intended to take home tonight," he said with a little sigh.

"Nope, your better." Kevin pushed the helmet down onto Edd's head and fastened the chinstrap before putting on his own. He mounted the bike and Edd climbed on behind him.

"You're not scared of bikes are you D?"

Edd laughed. "I've ridden much more terrifying things with Ed and Eddy Kevin. I feel quite comfortable riding with you on something I know you take care of."

Edd didn't see the blush or the goofy smile that spread across Kevin's face before he said, "Ok well you still need to hang on to me."

Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist as the bike roared to life. As they rode home he absentmindedly made small circles on Kevin's stomach with his left pointer finger, totally oblivious to how difficult he was making it for Kevin to focus.

* * *

><p>Kevin took Edd to their local museum for their first date. There was a Leonardo exhibit on display that Kevin found surprisingly interesting. Edd was ecstatic. He had been meaning to go, but hadn't made the time. At some point during their outing Edd had grabbed Kevin's hand to show him something and Kevin didn't let go.<p>

The shyness between the two quickly faded. It wasn't like they were complete strangers anyways. Even though they weren't very close growing up the tutoring sessions had provided enough catching up time to keep conversations flowing comfortably.

Edd found himself enjoying the rides on Kevin's motorcycle, mostly because it gave him an excuse to cling to the redhead. He wasn't sure how quickly Kevin would be comfortable being close to him. Edd found himself desperately wanting to be held. He still found himself haunted by the events that had transpired at the dance.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Kevin's house Edd dismounted and took off his helmet. Kevin removed his as well and walked up to the front door. "Coming D?"<p>

"Oh yes." He scurried into the house and followed Kevin to his room. He placed the helmet he was carrying down next to Kevin's on top of his dresser and looked around. Kevin's room was surprisingly well organized. Kevin flopped down onto his bed and smiled up at Edd.

"What are you surprised that my rooms not a total mess?"

A small smile crept onto Edd's lips. "Perhaps." He walked over to Kevin's desk and sat down in the office chair. He could feel Kevin's eyes on him and a blush dusted his cheeks. "What?"

Kevin shrugged. "Just wondered why you're sitting so far away."

"Oh well I uh, I don't want to invade-"

Kevin was suddenly over the top of Edd, his hands on the chair's armrests and his face, a breath away. "Do you know how long I've liked you? How long I've wanted to have you over?" He sighed and leaned his forehead against Edd's. "You're not ever going to be an invasion, an imposition, or whatever."

Edd glanced up into Kevin's eyes. His entire body was on fire and he was lucky that he could comprehend what Kevin was saying. Kevin's words tickled Edd's face and his smell filled Edd's nose. Edd closed his eyes in a brief moment of confidence, gave Kevin an Eskimo kiss.

Kevin let out a small laugh. He dropped down to his knees and laid his head on his arms in Edd's lap. Edd wasn't sure what to do, but he settled on running his fingers through Kevin's short hair. "When did you discover you're interest in me?"

Kevin groaned. "Ugh it's kind of embarrassing." He paused and shifted to get more comfortable before continuing, "Last year something about you just seemed different. I feel like you were really coming into your own. There was some girl drooling all over you and this wave of jealousy just hit me. I tried to just blow it off but no matter what I did, I couldn't get you out of my mind."

Edd let out a small gasp. "You've liked me for that long?"

Kevin groaned. "Yeah, so what about you? Now that I've spilled my guts I want to hear your story."

"W-well I started to notice feelings for you during our tutoring sessions this year. I too tried to ignore how I felt. I just didn't think there was any chance in developing anything further than a friendship with you. I honestly wasn't sure if you were even interested in that."

Kevin looked up into Edd's eyes. "Well I am." He sat up and brought his face closer to Edd's. In a brief moment of panic Edd turned and Kevin's intended kiss landed on the flustered ravinette's cheek.

"K-kevin I ah, it's not that I-"

Kevin chuckled. "It's ok D, I understand." Edd began to wring his hands nervously. "Hey I'm serious, look at me. Don't let me do anything you're not ready for alright?"

Edd nodded. "I-it's just-" He gulped. "I'm still wrapping my mind around everything. I feel a definite attraction to you, but I've never been in a relationship like this before. I don't know how to proceed."

"How about you just do what you want?"

Edd laughed. "I don't even know what I want."

"Dude you're kind of making me worried."

Edd fearfully looked at Kevin. "I told you I like you though! If a kiss will really prove it to you then I'll give you one!"

"Woah I'm not saying you ha-"

Kevin was interrupted by Edd's lips crashing against his own. A shiver ran down Edd's spine as he felt Kevin's tongue gently trace his bottom lip. A small moan escaped his mouth as he opened it to allow Kevin access.

Kevin laughed. He barely broke contact with Edd's lips to ask, "You going to be alright?"

Edd managed a small moan of, "Yes." Edd was more than alright. Apparently he was ready for a kiss after all. He was on cloud nine and never wanted to come down.


	4. Chapter 4 End

"Bout time you two got together," Nat teased. "I was about to ask Double D out myself." He winked and Edd and Kevin protectively pulled him closer.

"Back of Nat he's mine."

Edd blushed and Nat laughed. "I know, don't get your panties in a knot. You just waited such a long time," he whined.

Kevin looked at the ground. "Yeah don't remind me."

Edd grabbed Kevin's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Better late than never," he said with a smile.

Kevin returned the smile and Nat dramatically yelled, "Stop, you two are so sweet I'm gonna get diabetes!"

Nazz laughed. "Shut up Nat. I'm really happy for you guys though. Heave you told the other Ed's yet?"

Edd shook his head. "No were going to do that next. I texed them and asked for a meeting at Eddy's house. I was going to go alone, but Kevin insists on coming."

"Hey I just want to make sure Eddy stays in line."

"Oh he'll be fine. Besides I'm more than capable of handling Eddy myself."

Nat cut in, "Oh D just let Kevin tag along. He wants to be your knight in shining armor."

Edd giggled. "I already said he could come."

Kevin blushed and scratched at the back of his neck. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

Edd gently kissed Kevin's cheek. "I know, thank you."

This display of affection sent both Nat and Nazz into a fit of awws. Flustered Kevin got to his feet. "Alright well we'd better get going." He grabbed Ed's hand and headed for the door."

Nazz called out, "Let us know how it goes!"

* * *

><p>Edd's fist froze in the air as he went to knock on Eddy's door. He grabbed Kevin's hand, but quickly let go. He wasn't quite sure how he should go about breaking the news.<p>

"So you are nervous."

"I never said I wasn't. I just said I can handle Eddy, and I can, I'm just trying to decide the best way to go about it."

"So knock and we'll start to make out. When he-"

"No Kevin," Edd said trying to stifle a laugh. "I think we can be more delicate than that." The thought of Eddy's reaction ruined Edd's composure and a grin split his face.

Kevin leaned in and whispered, "I'll be gentle."

This ripped Edd from his thoughts. "Kevin you're so indecent!" He laughed. "Now stop it, you're not making this any easier."

Despite his scolding Edd was strangely motivated and at ease. He briskly knocked on Eddy's door and grabbed Kevin's hand, this time he didn't let go.

I'm coming," Eddy bellowed from inside. When he opened the door his eyes went from Edd, to Kevin, to their intertwined fingers, and back to Edd. "Where's lumpy? I thought he was invited to this powwow too."

A voice called out from behind Edd and Kevin. "I'm coming guys!" He bounded up to Eddy's doorway and smiled at Kevin. "Hullo Kevin. You and Double D seem an awful lot like potatoes and gravy today."

"Uh yeah I guess you could say that big guy."

Eddy leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. "So is this what the emergency meeting is about? And here I thought it was going to be some sort of intervention," Eddy said with a laugh. "Well come on in I guess but don't break anything shovel-chin."

Kevin nodded. He sensed that Eddy's words were referring to more than the items in his home. "I wouldn't dream of it dork-o."

The small group walked into Eddy's living room. Edd didn't seem to understand the code. "Now gentlemen lets be civil."

Eddy played along. "Yeah alright sockhead. So how longs this been going on?" He motioned to Kevin and Edd's hands.

"Um well only since Friday."

"So that's why you turned down the movie, you little sneak."

"Well I had to discuss some things with Kevin. One thing led to another and now here we are.

"Uh huh. Mind of I talk to Kev alone for a minute?"

Edd gave Kevin a nervous glance.

"I don't see why not," Kevin said with a shrug. He let go of Edd's hand and followed Eddy to his room.

Once they were out of ear shot Eddy turned on his heels and glared up at Kevin. "Listen here shovel-chin. I heard what happened with Amber and Sam. Don't you dare think that Double D is just some rebound you can do whatever you want with and then toss to the side."

Kevin shook his head. "He's not a rebound. I liked him before Amber. I thought she was the one that would help me get over him. She was pretty and smart, a girl all the other guys drooled over. I thought being with her would prove that I wasn't, well you know."

Eddy nodded in understanding.

"But she dumped me, said I wasn't giving her what she wanted. It was true, but I was pissed. Nat and Nazz drug me to that stupid dance but I stormed out to the courtyard because I didn't want to be around anyone." Kevin paused and smiled. "Then here comes D, all worried about me. I convinced him to dance with me and I asked him out. Course he took off and I took it as a total rejection. I went out, found Sam, and the rest is fucked up history. I just wanted to get over him you know?" Kevin rubbed his neck and sighed.

Eddy wasn't sure how to respond. The speech he had been preparing in his mind no longer applied. He could tell Kevin was being serious. "Yeah well don't get all touchy feely in front of me. I'm pissed sockhead found someone to date before I did."

Kevin laughed.

"Now what do you say we have a little fun?"

* * *

><p>Ed watched as Edd paced the room, wringing his hands. Edd had intended for the four of them to sit down and discuss his relationship with Kevin together. He prayed that Eddy and Kevin weren't fighting in the other room.<p>

Edd turned on his heels when he heard loud voices coming down the hall. Kevin and Eddy were indeed engaging in verbal combat. They walked into the living room and Eddy jabbed a finger in Kevin's face. Edd dove into the line of fire as Kevin opened his mouth.

"Good heavens cut it out!" Edd was standing with his hands outstretched in front of Kevin. He was facing Eddy, whose angry face suddenly turned to a less aggressive scowl.

Kevin wove his arms around Edd and smiled at Eddy. "Told you."

Eddy grumbled something incomprehensible and pulled out his wallet. "Alright here," he said holding out a five dollar bill.

Edd twisted in Kevin's arms. "What?"

Kevin took the money and pocketed it. "Eddy and I had a bet going for who you would defend first. I knew you'd pick me." He kissed a scarlet Edd on the cheek.

"You did what!?"

Eddy shook his head. "Calm down sockhead. I should be the one that's upset. After all this time you shield Kevin before me."

"Well in my defense-"

"Aww zip it," Eddy interrupted. "If we're all done talking about our feelings can we move on? Lumpy go find us a good movie to watch. I'm serious about the touchy feely junk too alright?" Kevin nodded and Eddy flopped down onto the sofa. "Our next movie night is at your place. I wanna watch something on that huge ass tv."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah alright." He sat down in a chair and pulled Edd into his lap.

Eddy flipped through tv channels while Ed rummaged through his DVD collection. Edd whispered, "So might I presume your talk with Eddy was okay?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah we're good. Not gonna pretend we're best buds, but we'll manage.

Edd beamed and leaned in to kiss Kevin.

A pillow knocked into the back of his head and Eddy yelled out. "Keep it PG in here!"

Edd was so happy.


End file.
